3ninjasfandomcom-20200213-history
Colt
Biography Jeffrey '''aka "Colt"' is the second oldest male child of Jessica and Sam Douglass's and one of the starring young ninjas of the [[3 Ninjas (film)| ''3 Ninjas]] films with his older brother, Rocky and younger brother, Tum Tum. Jeffrey becomes "Colt" when their grandfather gives them their ninja names after many summers of karate and ninja training. He quickly takes a liking to his new ninja name understanding the philosophy behind it, and prefers to be called "Colt" rather than his birth name. 3 Ninjas Each year, Samuel and his brothers visit the cabin of their grandfather Mori Shintaro for the summer. Mori is highly skilled in the arts of Ninjitsu, and for years has trained the boys. During their summer, they have very rigorous task in order to learn the art and everything that surrounds it. They perform kata, pad drills, strength and cardio conditioning, blocking, weapons combat and some degrees of sparring. This year, Mori presents the boys with new "Ninja names": This year, Mori presents the boys with new "Ninja names": Jeffrey becomes "Colt", because he is as fast and free like the spirit of the young wild horse. Meanwhile, the boys’ father, Sam Douglas, leads the FBI on a sting operation against Hugo Snyder , to buy warheads. Snyder escapes because ninjas were in the rafters. When he returns to his hideout, he explains his relationship with Sam to his assistant Mr. Brown and bodyguard Rushmore. He has known Douglas for years, since his former master Mori Tanaka trained him. On their last day at the cabin, Snyder arrives to test his old master by sending ninjas after him. Defying their grandfather's orders to stay in the house, the boys fight a few of the ninjas. After they are victorious, Snyder threatens Mori and his family’s lives if he does not get Douglas off his back; he also threatens to rip out his heart if he does not. When the boys return home, their father is talking to his partner Jerry. Douglas hates martial arts, despite having married Mori's daughter Jessica, he is not enthusiastic when the boys try to show him what they learned, and more irritated when they explain their Ninja names. Snyder arranges to kidnap the boys and tells Brown to hire his surfer nephew Fester and his friends Hammer and Marcus. The next morning as the boys ride their bicycles to school, Fester and his crew fail to grab them. Emily becomes separated from the boys and has her bike stolen by bullies. She becomes mad at Rocky for showing off and walks the rest of the way to school. At recess, Colt and Rocky challenge the bullies to a game of basketball. Giving the bullies a 9-point lead they effortlessly win Emily's bike back. Meanwhile, frustrated Snyder tells Fester and his buddies to get the children before midnight, prompting Brown to aid as backup if needed. The boys are at home with a babysitter when Fester, Marcus and Hammer show up. The kidnappers subdue the babysitter and lock her in a closet. The boys decide if they can take care of Fester and his gang themselves, then their ninja training would be worthwhile. Using booby traps, they weaken the intruders, but the criminals take Emily hostage. Fester, alone with Emily, confronts Colt and Rocky, when Tum-Tum suddenly attacks and Emily subdues Fester. When they free the babysitter, Brown and Rushmore overpower and capture them. Sam, Jessica, and Mori learn from a note Emily gives them that Snyder is responsible. Mori then offers to sneak in and rescue them. Mori slips into Snyder's hideout (which is a large freight ship in dock), while the boys trick their guard and escape. After several confrontations through the ship they come across Rushmore, whom they defeat with Mori’s help. Mori reunites with the boys, as Snyder confronts Mori. Mori is manhandled throughout the fight since Snyder is much younger. When it seems that Snyder is about to win, Mori remembers the jelly beans that Tum Tum had given him for good luck and uses them to gag Snyder. Mori gains the upper-hand and phases Snyder, more or less winning the fight. In frustration, Snyder grabs a gun from one of his subordinates and takes aim at Mori. At that moment, Sam shoots Snyder in the arm from the top of the ship (he and a large SWAT team had surrounded the ship as Snyder and his guards were distracted with the fight against Mori and the boys). As the group is receiving medical aid, the FBI takes Snyder and his men to jail. Sam apologizes to Mori, and tells Jerry to fill out the reports himself because he had a whole family of heroes he needed to take out for pizza. 3 Ninjas International Version Additionally, in the international version the boys LOSE the basketball challenge and their bikes, so a scene ends the international version of the film in which they fight the bullies to get them back. Emily remarks about Rocky showing off and how they would not be walking if he didn't show off. The bullies come once more, hold them, and deem they have more problems. As much restraint as Rocky tried, the bully keep antagonizing him, until Emily tell Rocky to "Show off". Rocky does a series of arsenal on him an ends in a hook heel kick technique which sens the other bully's running. In the end, they get their bikes back. 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up During a summer the three young Ninja brothers, The Young ninjas, Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum are spending the summer with their grandfather, who is tutoring them in the martial arts. However, there are foul doings afoot -- Jack , an unscrupulous business tycoon, has been dumping toxic waste on a nearby Indian burial ground and keeping the matter quiet with kickbacks to the local police. When the Ninja brothers try to come to the aid of the local Indian tribe, Jack tries to intimidate them and their Native American friends, a plan that only makes the boys more determined to see that justice is done. They defend "Truth, Justice and the American Way", once more - this time, protecting a Native American Village and the rest of society against a Toxic Waste Company. The boys encounter a group assaulting a girl named Jo at a pizza parlour whom they previously saw while venturing into the city passing the desert where the Native American tribes protest about the dumb in the land. After fending off the men, they are praised for their martial arts techniques by the customers, which gives them big heads. Their grandfather hustles them out due to them boasting about the commotion. The Young ninjas were so ecstatic about their abilities that they didn't even recognize Jo wanted to Thank them for helping her. Despite their efforts, they are put to work by Mori and the pizza owner to work off damages, Mori tries to teach them a lesson in humility, but the reference of a flower blooming goes over their heads. The next day, Jo finds them after their grandfather told her they had to clean up for the damages caused. She becomes acquainted with the boys (even the reserved Colt) and later and explains that the men are under the employment of Jack Harding, an industrialist who is illegally dumping toxic contents into the reserve, without proof, they can do nothing. Jo's father had gone to investigate, but had not returned. Colt, who is seemingly attracted to Jo says that they will help. They find Jack's men around in the city and follow them to the city counsel where Jack Harding was making dealings with the city officials for corruption. Returning back to Jo, they mount an escape plan for her father that night. During the confrontation, they rescue Jo's father at which he informs them the disk is in one of the quivers. Returning Jo's father to his homeland, They spend the night celebrating with the tribe and getting thanks for helping them. The Young ninjas become honor warriors deemed by their tribe despite being truly of lineage blood. During the celebration, Jack's Harding invades them once more and a confrontation arises once more, but the tribe fights them back along with the young ninjas and their grandfather having arrived to looking for them. During the next day, Colt presents Jo with a Malibu ninja symbolizing his affections towards her. While Colt converses with Jo, Rocky observes an elder woman speaking to the flowers. He interrogates her in regards to the flowers. She says she is picky them to make medicine for his wounds. After talking to her, he begins to ponder of the meaning of the flower. After that, Jo's mother attempts to take her daughter, Rocky, Colt, Tum Tum to the court hearing, but the group is ambushed by Jack Harding's men and Jo is kidnapped as Jack had planned. As Jo's father appeals for a court date with significant evidence to put Jack out of business for good, undeterred, Jack arranges to have Jo kidnapped and convince her father to falsify his evidence, which he has no other choice due to his daughter's life in question. Rocky and his brothers get information to where Jo is being held and drive out to free her. They return before the court case is dismissed and all of her father's hard work accounts for nothing. After working through a small band of armed men, they find Jo and return her to the court house just before her father turns the real evidence over to Jack he admits his mistake and hands the evidence to the judge who deems the case and shuts down the company producing the waste. Jo looks around for the 'heroes' of the day, but they are nowhere to be found. Rocky realizes Mori's words of what a flower says when it blooms and they return to Mori, sharing that they say that a flower doesn't show off its beauty, it's there for someone to find, and Mori is ecstatic at the realization. Relationships * Mori Shintaro (Grandfather) * Sam Douglass (Father) * Jessica Douglass (Mother) * Samuel "Rocky" Douglass (Older Brother) * Michael "Tum Tum" Douglass (Younger Brother) * Jo (Romantic interest) Gallery 1375009_10202171379552042_618235392_n.jpg 1381371_10202171379152032_734870539_n.jpg 39505 104406476283423 660166 n.jpg 41263 106687166055354 5902693 n.jpg 40450 104710322919705 587305 n.jpg 38675 104709859586418 4475254 n.jpg Ninja.jpg 1393633 10202171735720946 72358999 n.jpg 557245 10202171746281210 1096839622 n.jpg 1390636 10202171381632094 659359784 n.jpg 994001 10202171381392088 1222345448 n.jpg 1381741 10202171755481440 51648624 n.jpg Notes * Colt is portrayed by Max Elliott Slade in the first three installments of the 3 ninjas films. * His name "Jeffrey" is likely to be referenced to his mother's "Jessica". In the films, He is shown as the male child that is of closest kinship to his mother. If Jeffrey had been born a female, she would have been named "Jessica".